A portion of the disclosure of this patent document contains material which is subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to the photocopy reproduction by anyone of the patent document or the patent disclosure in exactly the form it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office patent file or records, but otherwise reserves all copyright rights whatsoever.
The present invention relates in general to a system and method for distributing and dispensing beverages, and in particular to a beverage distribution and dispensing system which enables users to dispense a plurality of beverages from a refrigerator, which tracks beverage consumption and the use of the drink supply and CO2 supply, which automatically orders drink supply and CO2 supply as necessary, which facilitates the delivery of drink supply and CO2 supply to the users, which enables the users to determine beverage consumption and to change the dispensed beverages, and which reduces the need to store conventional beverage containers in the refrigerators of the users.
Many households in the United States and throughout the world consume large volumes of beverages such as soft drinks, soda, juices, lemonade, teas, isotonics, fruit drinks and other drinks on a daily basis. For instance, in 1998, retail sales of soft drinks in the United States were approximately fifty-four billion dollars, retail sales of fruit beverages in the United States were approximately seventeen and a half billion dollars and retail sales of isotonics in the United States were approximately two and a quarter billion dollars.
To maintain an adequate supply of such beverages, consumers must continuously supply their homes with various bottled and canned beverages, or must make beverages such as ice tea, lemonade and fruit punches by hand. These tasks can be relatively burdensome for families which experience a large consumption of beverages, in part because the beverage containers are somewhat heavy, the beverage containers occupy substantial space in their refrigerators, and the time to make the beverages can be substantial on a annual basis. Additionally, the cost in dollars and time of purchasing such beverages on an annual basis can be significant as indicated above.
Commercial drink dispensing machines and systems for monitoring such drink dispensing machines are well known. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,237,536, 4,766,548, 4,800,492, 4,827,426, 5,190,083, 5,608,643 and U.S. Re. Pat. No. 32,179 disclose commercial drink dispensing apparatuses and monitoring systems for commercial drink dispensing apparatuses.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,237,536 discloses a central console that can be located at a hotel front desk for controlled dispensing of beverages from remotely located reservoirs located in remote locations such as hotel rooms. Upon the request of a hotel guest, a reservoir at a remote location dispenses beverage. The central console monitors each time a beverage is dispensed at each remote location to determine the total amount of beverages dispensed so that the guests can be charged for each drink when checking out of the hotel. The central console also monitors operation of the remote dispensing units to determine information such as when the reservoirs are empty.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,766,548 discloses a microprocessor controlled system for monitoring and reporting on data related to operation of soft drink vending machines to a remotely located central computer over non-dedicated telephone lines. The system can be used to monitor the operation of commercial drink dispensing systems to determine information such as run or on times (e.g., the run time of a carbonator or the on time of a dispensing valve) and dispensing information (e.g., the type and quantity of product dispensed). The monitored information can be periodically reported to one or more different facilities, such as a customer account, a bottler servicing the account or a regional office.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,800,492 discloses a microprocessor based data logger for a post-mix beverage dispensing system that determines the number and size of particular drinks sold over pre-selected time intervals based upon the opening and closing of each valve assembly associated with dispensing equipment. The data logger is a metal box externally attached to the dispensing equipment to collect data for days or weeks. The stored data subsequently is loaded onto a portable computer for further processing and interpretation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,827,426 discloses a soft drink or beverage dispenser that monitors xe2x80x9cSmart Valvexe2x80x9d output to determine information such as the amount of water and syrup dispensed for a period of time. More specifically, information monitored by the system includes total drinks by size, mixture ratios, total syrup and water volumes, yield per gallon of syrup, syrup viscosity, portion sizes, syrup identification numbers and syrup temperature. Acquired data is transmitted to either a computer on site or over telephone lines to a central location.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,083 discloses a system for dispensing and monitoring output and consumption of fluids including carbonated beverages in outer space. The system includes a computerized monitor that identifies users, tabulates fluid withdrawal and calculates recent consumption over a predefined period of time.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,608,643 discloses a system for managing and remotely monitoring multiple dispensing units via a communications network such as, for example, a cellular radio network, a wide area RF network or a satellite network. The system includes a dispensing unit such as soft drink vending machines with a number of bins, with each bin holding a quantity of a specific product that a consumer can select. Each dispensing bin includes a reference level sensor that determines when the quantity of product falls below a reference level that is higher than an out of stock level. The dispensing unit transmits status information via the communication network when the product level falls below the reference level, to indicate that a particular bin needs to be restocked.
U.S. Pat. No. Re. 32,179 discloses a post-mix carbonated beverage dispensing system for use in refrigerated cabinets.
Certain types of non-commercial drink dispensing systems are also well known. For instance, countertop beverage dispensing systems which dispense a limited number of drinks, such as those commercially available from Bev Star, Inc. are well known.
Many conventional refrigerators are equipped with icemakers and water dispensers for dispensing ice and water. It is also known that refrigerators can be used to dispense other drinks. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,956,967 discloses a refrigerator with a drink dispenser assembly and a mechanism for selecting the dispensed drink. This system reduces the need for consumers to store drink containers in their refrigerators because this system uses a concentrated drink supply or syrup. However, a consumer using this type of system must keep track of the drink supply or syrup levels and the CO2 gas levels, must regularly purchase the drink supply or syrup and CO2 gas supply and must maintain and repair such dispensing systems. Such systems are also not readily adapted for dispensing a plurality of non-carbonated drinks, enabling the user to readily switch drinks or for facilitating delivery of drink supply and CO2 supply directly to the consumers based on the consumer""s usage and the consumer""s requests. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved in-home or residential carbonated and non-carbonated beverage distribution and dispensing system.
The present invention provides a beverage distribution and dispensing system which solves the above problems by enabling users to obtain a plurality of carbonated and non-carbonated beverages from a conventional refrigerator, and which tracks, automatically orders and delivers supplies necessary for making the beverages to the homes of the users of the present system. The beverage distribution and dispensing system of the present invention is referred to herein for brevity alternatively as the xe2x80x9csystem,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cdistribution system,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cdispensing systemxe2x80x9d or the xe2x80x9cbeverage dispensing system.xe2x80x9d However, the scope of the present invention is not intended to be limited by such abbreviated terms or the use of any other abbreviated terms used herein to describe the present invention or components, steps or processes thereof. It should also be appreciated that several of the figures of this application include one or more of the following trademarks, which are not part of the system of the present invention: (a) BEVERAGE WORKS; (b) BEVERAGE WORKS and Design; (c) PEPSI; (d) PEPSI and Design; (e) DR. PEPPER; (f) DR. PEPPER and Design; (g) HERSHEY""S; (h) HERSHEY""S and Design; (i) IBC ROOT BEER; (j) IBC ROOT BEER and Design; (k) AandW; (I) AandW and Design; (m) MUG; (n) MUG and Design; (o) HIRES; (p) HIRES and Design; (q) 7UP; and (r) 7UP and Design.
Generally, the system of the present invention includes a plurality of beverage dispensing apparatuses housed in a plurality of residential refrigerators or refrigeration devices, at least one ordering processing system which communicates with the beverage dispensing apparatuses through a suitable communication channel and a plurality of supplier systems which communicate with the order processing system through a suitable communication channel. For purposes of this application, the present invention will be described in relation to one beverage dispensing apparatus, one ordering processing system and one supplier system. It should be appreciated that the system preferably includes a plurality of dispensing apparatuses in the refrigerators in the homes of a plurality of users and a plurality of supplier systems which are preferably, but not necessarily, located in the geographic vicinity of the users to facilitate rapid and less expensive delivery of the ordered drink supply containers and CO2 supply containers to users of system. Delivery by local suppliers, distributors or bottlers will also conform to current business agreements between certain distributors or bottlers and syrup suppliers.
The beverage dispensing apparatus in the refrigerator is adapted to dispense at least one, and preferably a plurality of beverages pre-selected by the user. The beverage dispensing apparatus includes a beverage dispensing computer or processor, a user interface panel or terminal connected to the dispensing processor, a dispenser or beverage mixing mechanism connected to the beverage dispensing processor, a drink, concentrate or syrup supply mechanism or apparatus connected to the dispenser, a CO2 supply mechanism or apparatus connected to the beverage dispenser, and a water supply mechanism or apparatus connected to the dispenser. The drink supply mechanism includes a housing for storing a plurality of drink supply containers and at least one pump or other suitable mechanism for drawing the drink supply from the drink supply containers. The CO2 supply mechanism includes a housing for storing at least one and potentially a plurality of CO2 supply containers or canisters and a suitable mechanism for releasing the CO2 from the CO2 supply containers. Preferably, one readily accessible housing is adapted to hold the drink supply containers and CO2 supply containers. This enables the user to easily change the drink supply containers and CO2 supply containers. The drink supply containers and CO2 supply containers are also preferably suitably sized to fit within the housing and are suitably sized for shipment via conventional delivery services.
The beverage dispensing apparatus forms the beverages from the water supply, drink supply, and if the drink is carbonated, the CO2 gas supply. The dispensing computer preferably tracks (by timing) the volume of drink supply dispensed by the dispenser from each drink supply container. The dispensing computer may additionally track (by timing) the volume of CO2 gas dispensed from each CO2 supply container. When supply levels decrease below a predetermined level (i.e., preferably within three days of depletion based on normal or average usage), the dispensing computer automatically sends an order for new drink supply and a new CO2 supply to the order processing system. When the new drink and CO2 supplies are delivered to the consumer""s home, the consumer replaces the used drink supply containers with the new drink supply containers and replaces the used CO2 supply containers with the new CO2 supply containers, preferably when the dispensing computer and interface inform the user that the drink supply or CO2 supply is empty.
The dispensing computer and the user interface panel or terminal coact to enable the user to register as a user with the order processing system, order additional drink and CO2 supplies as desired, and to change the drinks dispensed by the dispensing apparatus. For instance if the user is hosting an event such as a party or the user wants to try a new beverage, the user enters such orders through the user interface panel. Furthermore, if the dispensing apparatus breaks down or has any mechanical or technical problems, the system automatically orders repair services, which causes a repair service to contact the consumer, determine an acceptable repair date and to repair the dispensing apparatus on the repair date.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the dispensing computer directly communicates with the order processing system through communication channels such as existing telephone lines, cable lines, wireless communications or the internet. In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the dispensing computer communicates with a home area or home gateway network in the home of the user which facilitates communication between home appliances, audio and visual equipment, and computing devices. Such home gateway networks enable users to monitor and control all of the electronic equipment in their homes. The home gateway network in turn communicates over a suitable communication channel with the order processing system.
After a refrigerator having the dispensing apparatus of the present invention is installed in a user""s home and the dispensing computer establishes communication with the order processing system indirectly through the home gateway network or directly through another suitable communication channel, the user uses the user interface panel to select a plurality of drinks. The system automatically orders appropriate drink supplies and CO2 supplies (if the refrigerator is purchased without such drink or CO2 supplies). Preferably within three days, the supply system delivers the ordered drink supplies and CO2 supplies to the user and user installs the supply containers in the beverage dispensing apparatus to begin to dispense drinks. The dispensing computer monitors the level of drink supply (and possibly CO2 supply) and orders more drink supply and CO2 supply when the drink supply and CO2 supply, respectively, reach certain predetermined levels.
The order processing system receives and processes orders from a plurality of dispensing computers and transmits the orders to the appropriate supplier systems which are designated to serve the users. The order processing system generally includes a server or processor for receiving and processing the orders from the dispensing computers and for sending the orders to the supply systems, a data storage device for storing historic order and consumption information as well as beverage and other information, access terminals and input/output devices.
The supplier system receives orders from the order processing system for particular users (preferably in a predetermined geographic region) and facilitates the delivery of drink supply and CO2 supply to such users of the system of the present invention. The supplier system generally includes a server or processor for receiving the selected orders from the order processing system and for facilitating order fulfillment, access terminals and input/output devices. The supplier system also provides a deliverer for delivering the drink supply containers and CO2 supply containers to the user and provides for repair services for the dispensing apparatuses. Any suitable deliverer may deliver the drink supply container and CO2 supply container to the user; however, preferably the drink supply and CO2 supply are delivered by a common carrier such as the postal service, United Parcel Service, Federal Express, etc. It should be appreciated that while the drink supply containers and the CO2 supply containers or canisters could be of any suitable size, in the preferred embodiments of the present invention, the drink supply containers and the CO2 supply containers are suitably sized for such commercial shipment and to fit in the appropriate housing in the refrigerator.
The system of the present invention enables a user or consumer to sample a plurality of various soft drinks and other drinks which the user would not necessarily have the ability to sample or obtain. For a variety of reasons, many beverage products are unavailable to consumers in many parts of the United States and in many parts of the world. The system provides an interface through which the user can select any beverage which is supplied by the implementor of the system. The present invention makes a plurality of drinks available to the user including drinks not generally available in the user""s geographic area. The present invention thus provides a direct beverage distribution system to the user of the system as well as a beverage sampling system which enables users of the system to sample products on a regular basis including products or beverages the user would not normally be exposed to.
It should also be appreciated that the present invention prevents waste of beverages and beverage containers. The dispensing apparatus enables the user to dispense the exact amount of beverage which the user desires and enables the user to easily obtain more beverage if desired. This is especially useful for children in the user""s home which tend to drink smaller portions. The present invention thereby eliminates much of the waste of unfinished beverage containers, especially carbonated beverages that tend to lose their carbonation or go xe2x80x9cflatxe2x80x9d after the container is opened.
Accordingly, the beverage distribution and dispensing system of the present invention: (a) employs a conventional refrigerator to enable a user to dispense a plurality of beverages selected by the user; (b) tracks the drink supply and CO2 supply usage; (c) automatically orders drink supply and CO2 supply as necessary; (d) enables the users to monitor beverage consumption; (e) enables the user to select the beverages from a large number of available beverages and to sample a wide variety of beverages; (f) enables the user to change the beverages dispensed; (g) facilitates direct delivery of drink supply containers and CO2 supply containers to the user; (h) orders repairs as necessary; (i) notifies users of new drinks available through the drink dispensing system; (j) reduces the need to store conventional beverage containers in refrigerators; (k) reduces beverage waste; (l) reduces waste of containers and container materials by providing the same amount of beverages in smaller and fewer containers; and (m) reduces the need for homeowners, consumers, customers and other users of the system (referred to herein as xe2x80x9cusersxe2x80x9d) to purchase for their homes bottles, cans and containers of numerous different types of beverages including carbonated and non-carbonated drinks.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a beverage distribution and dispensing system.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a beverage distribution and dispensing system which dispenses a plurality of carbonated and non-carbonated drinks from a conventional refrigerator.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a beverage distribution and dispensing system which automatically reorders drink supply and CO2 supply.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a beverage distribution and dispensing system which enables users to determine drink consumption, order additional drink and CO2 supplies and to change drink selections.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed disclosure, taken in conjunction with the accompanying sheets of drawings, wherein like numerals refer to like parts, elements, components, steps and processes.